


You're Still My Favorite Person

by featherlight221b



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Squip, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b
Summary: Michael struggles with his feelings for his best friend.





	You're Still My Favorite Person

Michael had been friends with Jeremy since he could remember. It had always been the two of them against the world. They played video games together, they shared their secrets and worries with each other and later they would get stoned together in Michael’s basement. The truth was, without Jeremy, Michael wouldn’t be able to function. His best friend was the only person who truly cared about him and who was important to him. He knew that he could rely on him and that he would always be there for him. The world could be shitty and unfair and cruel but everything still would be fine as long as he had Jeremy. For a long time he didn’t even realize how dependent on his best friend he became. But even when he did realize it, he didn’t mind it because he couldn’t imagine a possibility of his future without Jeremy in it. It would suck.

When he realized that he was gay at the age of fourteen, Jeremy was the first person who he told about it. Thankfully, his best friend didn’t have a problem with it and was supportive and understanding. Not that Michael thought that Jeremy was a homophobe, he knew that he wasn’t, but it didn’t make him feel any less anxious about coming out.  His best friend’s acceptance was important to him. Of course he didn’t mention that Jeremy was the reason why he realized it in the first place. That would just make things awkward. For some time Michael was considering telling him eventually, but he decided against it.

When Jeremy told him about his crush on Christine, Michael almost immediately made up his mind. He was going to be a good friend and help Jeremy however he could. He pushed his feelings down and focused on being the best wing man ever. Maybe at least one of them would be happy.

Then the whole Squip thing happened and Jeremy called him a loser and started ignoring him and Michael’s heart fucking broke. He was fine with being just friends. He could ignore the fluttering in his chest whenever his best friend laughed or even smiled at him. But he was _not_ fine with losing Jeremy. Alone, he was no one. He was just a weird, nerdy kid with no friends.

In the end, everything worked out well. He helped Jeremy and the rest of Squipped students get rid of the computers in their brains. To his big surprise, it caused the whole group, including him, to grow closer and he didn’t just get his best friend back, but also befriended his popular peers who he never thought would ever be even a little nice to him. He was so happy that he was able to ignore the sadness he felt because Jeremy started dating Christine. Playing video games together again, being able to talk with each other, it was enough for him. Until it wasn’t. He started realizing just how well things were going between Jeremy and Christine and that the girl was becoming more important to his best friend with each day and Jeremy started spending even more time with her, which meant that he was spending less time with Michael. It hurt.

This time, there was someone to comfort him. He didn’t expect it, but Brooke Lohst turned out to be much more observant than he thought and she quickly realized what was going on. So one day, while Jeremy was busy talking with Christine, Brooke approached Michael with a worried expression on her face and pulled him aside.

“Michael, are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, I thought that it would be good if I checked how you’re dealing with _this_ ,” she said, looking pointedly at Christine and Jeremy.

Michael shifted uncomfortably. Was he really that obvious?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said.

Brooke raised an eyebrow.

“Michael, what I’m talking about is that you’re hopelessly in love with your best friend who happen to have a girlfriend and be straight. So I’m asking if you’re okay. I know that broken heart hurts,” she said.

Michael was quiet for a moment. He never told anyone his secret. Which meant that Brooke figured it out on her own. But did that mean that more people knew? Oh God, did _Jeremy_ know? He froze, terrified.

“Brooke. Does anyone else know?” he asked, panicking.

“I’m not sure. It’s kind of obvious. But Jeremy is oblivious, if that’s what you’re worried about,” she said.

Michael let out a sigh of relief.

“Please, don’t tell anyone, especially not him,” he begged her.

“I won’t. You’re the one who should tell him,” Brooke said.

“ _What_?”

“He’s your best friend. He should know. But it must be you who tells him,” the girl said.

“No way, I’m not telling him! Things will get so awkward,” Michael muttered.

“They won’t. I’m sure he’ll appreciate you telling him,” Brooke assured him. “Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need to talk to someone, I’m here for you.”

“Thanks,” he said quietly.

Brooke gave him a comforting smile before walking away.

At first Michael didn’t think that he’d want to talk to Brooke about his unrequited love for his best friend, but he ended up calling her in the evening and talking to her for hours. It felt good to be able to finally talk to someone about it. Brooke was a good friend. She listened to him patiently and comforted him.

The next person to talk to him about it was surprisingly Jake. Michael, Brooke, Chloe, Jenna Jake, Rich and Christine were sitting by the same table during the lunch break (Jeremy was in the bathroom), when the boy looked at Michael and spoke up.

“Hey, does Jeremy even know that you’re in love with him?”

Michael froze. How could Jake just ask him about it!? In front of everyone? In front of _Christine_? Terrified, he looked at the faces of his friends. They were all looking at him, but no one seemed surprised. Most of them just looked curious.

Christine put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay. I know,” she said.

He turned to Brooke, feeling betrayed.

“You said you wouldn’t tell anyone,” he said accusingly.

“I didn’t!” Brooke protested. “I told you it was obvious.”

Michael sighed, before looking at Jake, who was still awaiting an answer to his question.

“No, he doesn’t know,” he said.

“Why?” Rich asked, confused.

“You’ll feel better if you tell him,” Jenna told Michael.

“But… what if he thinks it’s weird and things get awkward?” he asked.

“He won’t. He’s your best friend,” said Christine.

Michael thought about what his friends told him. Maybe he really would feel better if he confessed to Jeremy. He kind of wanted him to know. After all, they were best friends and not telling each other everything was strange.

Later that day, they were sitting in Jeremy’s house, playing video games. But this time, Michael couldn’t focus on zombies and blood and everything else on the screen.

“You okay?” Jeremy seemed to notice that something was wrong. “You seem kinda off today.”

“I… actually there’s something I wanted to tell you,” Michael said.

“Oh? What is it?” Jeremy asked.

Michael was quiet for a moment. Okay. Now or never. He took a deep breath before blurting it out.

“I’m in love with you,” he said quickly. “I just wanted you to know. Because you’re my best friend.”

There was a moment of silence and Michael stared at the floor, his breath shaky and his hands trembling. A few seconds later he heard Jeremy walking over to him. Then, he was being pulled into a hug.

“It’s okay,” Jeremy said.

“You don’t feel uncomfortable?” Michael asked.

“Of course not. You’re still my best friend. Even though I don’t feel the same way about you, you’re still my favorite person,” Jeremy smiled at him.

Michael smiled a little, before burying his head in his best friend’s shoulder.


End file.
